The Ghost of Vacherie
by Laurie Calum
Summary: It was a bad dream that brought Maggie there. It was a time convergence that brought the Doctor there. It was Dean's one hundred and fifty year old grave marker, dated today's date that brought the Winchester's there. A tale of mystery, adventure and dealing with one's own demons.
1. Prologue

_Chaos: When the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future._


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"6:15am (114 years prior) Midway down Horseshoe falls in Niagra Falls Canada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" A loud crash to the side of a blue police box made the man inside jump and drop the bowtie he was trying to tie. He walked to the door and opened it dumbfounded. Outside a woman in a swimsuit frantically clutched the door, her feet dangling over Horse Shoe falls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hello, I'm the doctor," he said extending a hand and helping her inside the blue box which was much bigger on the inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" The woman inhaled deeply holding her chest and then looked around awe struck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Am I dead?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, you crashed into my Tardis."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Time and relative dimension in space. Anyway, what are you doing in the middle of the falls? Odd place to take a swim."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I emwas/em going over it in a barrel, but my barrel," she trailed off, looking toward the open tardis door. "It seems to be missing. When I went over the falls the barrel turned over and I fell out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What did you say your name was again?" The Doctor questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Annie, Annie Taylor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Brilliant! I was hoping I'd be on time." The Doctor stated with glee./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you sure I'm not dead? This box…and,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Defiantly not dead, but we will have to do something about your barrel. Hang on." He said walking to a large console and flipping a switch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" The Tardis gave a groan and shook as it began to take off. Annie gripped a sliver handle bar tightly, still wondering if she was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Right, here we are." The Doctor said going to the Tardis door. He opened it with ease and began fishing something out of the water. "You could give me a hand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Annie cautiously walked to the door and saw her barrel, bobbing in the water as the mist danced around them. Together they dragged it inside and stood it upright./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Should I take you back to the top and have you try it again then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Annie scoffed, "span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I would sooner walk up to the mouth of a cannon, knowing it was going to blow me to pieces than make another trip over the Fall./span"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "I have an idea, help me get this thing back out to the water." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Together they moved the large barrel out of the Tardis and back into the water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "Get in." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "Are you mad?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "Yes, but hear me out. You're already at the bottom of the falls; you went over just as you said you would. You may have crashed into my Tardis, but so what. Get in the barrel, I'll seal it back up and it will be as if I was never here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Everyone is going to notice this blue box, they'll have seen my barrel falter and me step into this box." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Don't be so sure. My box can't be seen by anyone else. Had you not fallen directly into it, you would not have seen it either. All people will remember is that they saw the barrel go over the falls. If you're in it at the bottom, what else is there to question?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Annie looked hesitantly at the barrel and the Doctor, at the moment she trusted neither with her safety. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "I'll make sure they find you quickly." He added. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Annie climbed into the barrel gingerly and reached for something at her feet. Clutching a heart shaped pillow she sighed deeply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" "I'm going to seal this up now; help will be along any moment." He assured her. Annie nodded as the doctor reattached the dangling lid to the barrel. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and reinforced the steel carefully leaving enough room for the barrel to be reopened. Using caution he sent the barrel bobbing in the water once more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" Just as he promised in a matter of moments the barrel was discovered. The Doctor closed the Tardis doors and went to straighten his bow tie when a loud buzzer began to sound on his console. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" He looked up curiously and pulled a large lever down to take off. As the Tardis went speeding into 2015, he finally finished tying the bow tie. /span /p 


	3. Chapter 2

Leesburg Florida 6:15am 2015

Day break came as a welcome distraction for Sam Winchester, he was up, showered and ready to leave the small town him and his brother had been stuck in fighting a poltergeist the night before.

Normally, he'd spend most of the day sleeping after a rough night like last night, not unlike his brother Dean who was still snoring on the other side of the cluttered motel room. Not today though, Sam couldn't sleep. Too many things were running around his mind. Since the days of hunting things both brothers had put their lives on the line several times, it had never bothered him as much as it did the night before. Last night Sam almost watched his brother die, again. This had happened more times than Sam was comfortable with. Both had tried going their own way in life, but it turned out to be more problematic. There was a short period of time where they gave up hunting and tried to live out normal lives, that didn't last long either. Sam knew they were never going to lead normal boring lives, but he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with constantly having to watch his brother die.

He stepped out into the humid morning air. He took a deep breath and felt more like he was breathing through a wet blanket. Across the street was a gas station with decent coffee. This would mark the fifth day in a row Sam had gotten up to get coffee from there instead of the motel. Sam knew all too well that motel coffee was essentially free mud water in a fancy looking label to fool people into thinking they were getting something extra with their accommodations.

In the gas station the same attendant from the past few days was there again reading the paper. Sam smiled briefly and walked back to the coffee machine. Half a pot was left over from the truckers that frequented this gas station and Sam was grateful he didn't have to make a new pot today. He poured slowly and walked up to the front of the station. He was going to leave the fifty cents and walk out when an article in the paper caught his attention.

 _Dean Winchester's Mystery Grave celebrates death date next week, local mystery enthusiasts gather in V_ _acherie_ _to mark the occasion._

Sam read it again and looked at the troubling image. It was a small picture with a grave stone that read, _Sam Winchester born January 24_ _th_ _, 1979 died Feb 17_ _th_ _, 2015._ Aside from the disturbing similarities between this Dean Winchester and Sam's brother, there was one other detail that was quite odd about the image. The head stone looked to be at least a century old.

"Get your own paper," a grouchy attendant complained taking the coins Sam left on the counter.

Sam fished out another fifty cents for the paper and read it as he walked back to the motel room. When he got back into the room, Dean was still snoring.

"Dean get up and take a look at this." Sam called out.

Dean didn't move.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean grunted.

"Come look at this." Sam repeated.

"I think after what I went through last night, I earned more than five minutes of sleep." He complained.

Sam thrust the paper in his face. Dean took it begrudgingly, scowling at his brother.

"So?" Dean scoffed.

"You don't find any of that disturbing?" Sam asked.

"Not really, I'm going back to sleep."

"I think we should go check this out," Sam suggested. It bothered him more than he let on, the sight of his brother's grave and the other mysteries surrounding all of this.

"That's almost a full day's drive from here. You want to drive that far to check out some crap about a fake headstone?"

"I just want to check it out, it's weird, we do weird last time I checked."

Dean grumbled rubbing his face in his hands.

"You know, Mardi Gras is happening around there right now." Sam added.

Dean shot of out bed like a rocket throwing on a shirt and stuffing things into a knapsack.

"Let's go check this thing out, just to be sure and after that we can cash in on some much needed 'R&R'."

"That's what I thought."

"Let's hustle up Sam, we're burning day light." Dean smiled, as he threw a bag at his brother.


	4. Chapter 3

3:15am Salem Oregon

Up like a flash, Maggie was bolt upright in bed in another cold sweat. What was happening to her? Why did this keep happening? She grabbed the bed side clock not surprised to see that it was 3:15am once again. Like the months past, she always woke up at this time. It was always the same dream, night after night of a strange house with pillars in front and large oak trees in a path in front of the house. Maggie laid down once again and tried to go back to sleep with no luck.

By 5am she was dressed and heading into work early, really early; again. There was no place Maggie felt safer than the library. Nothing bad could ever happen to someone in the library.

"Maggie, can you sort these donation books and log them into the system?" Her senior manager asked.

"Right away." She responded taking the cart and walking to the back room. Sitting down in a dilapidated computer chair she started with the first book carefully typing in the title and logging in the necessary information to make it available for check out. As she picked up a stack to set on her desk she lost her hold and the stack toppled to the ground. She quickly scurried around picking up the books, dusting them off and stacking them on her desk again when an open book caught her attention.

A cookbook with southern recipes lie open on the floor to a page that left Maggie flabbergasted. She started agog at the image. In front of her very eyes was a full two page color photo of the house she'd been dreaming about. She read the text on the bottom of the page finally finding a location and got to her desk again with the book now in her lap and began typing feverishly at the keys.

Within an hour she was sitting at the airport with a plane ticket to visit Vacherie Louisiana. She'd never heard of this place, or this house, and she really didn't want to go. In fact she'd almost left twice. People like her didn't randomly leave town at a moment's notice and buy plane tickets to places they'd never even heard of. But there was something drawing her to this place, something had been gnawing at her for the past several months since the dreams had started and when the page with all the missing information was found it was like the way had been cleared. She _had_ to go. She had more than enough money in her savings account and hadn't taken a vacation from the library in over five years. Everything was in place.

She hoped that if this were a mistake it wouldn't be a huge one. As she boarded the plane she felt the anxiety and buyer's remorse for her sudden impulsive choices coming to light. Calming herself she took her seat and shut her eyes.

 _"_ _I just have to get through this flight."_ She told herself.

As the plane took off into the morning sky, she already felt much better about making the sudden actions to go.


End file.
